


From This Day Forward

by cindergal



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: That Reid.  He's such a romantic.





	From This Day Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Importing some of my older fic from LJ. Originally posted there 11/7/10.

"I think we should write our own vows," Reid says. Luke is laying with his head in Reid's lap, watching the Cubs lose again. They are ten runs behind and it's only the top of the sixth. Luke flips over on his back so he can look up at Reid, all sunny smile and shining eyes.

"Really?" he asks.

Reid nods. "For example, you could say, 'I, Luke, promise to suck my husband's cock whenever he asks me to. And sometimes when he doesn't.'"

Luke snickers and pinches Reid's side. "I already do that, you jerk."  
  
"Mmm," Reid considers. "Good point. Well then, _I_ could say, I, Reid, promise to put up with my husband's certifiably insane family on a semi-regular basis. But only if there's pie."

Luke sits up, wrapping his arms around Reid's neck and leaning in so close Reid can feel Luke's breath on his face. "You already do that, too," he murmurs. "And sometimes even without pie."

Reid grins broadly. "I do, don't I?! So... why are we getting married again?"

Luke shakes his head, amused. "You asked me, remember?"

Strange, but true. Reid had never even thought about getting married in that alternate universe known as _The Time Before Luke Snyder._ And even after Luke - even after Illinois made same-sex marriage legal - he'd mainly proposed because he couldn't get the image of what Luke's reaction might be out of his mind. (And Luke, with those expressive eyes and that talented mouth, had not disappointed.)

But really, Reid already felt married to Luke anyway, so if dressing up in a monkey suit and declaring his intentions before God and everybody (and he did mean everybody - all of freaking Oakdale had been invited) made Luke happy, he was willing to do it. Because when Luke was happy, Reid was happy.

"I still hate weddings, you know. Who needs all that ridiculous pomp and circumstance, anyway?

“Like I keep telling you, I don’t care about all that stuff, either.”

Reid traces Luke's eyebrow with his finger. "I know. But if we eloped or something, your family would be disappointed. And not that I care how they feel, but you hate to disappoint your family. And then you'd mope around here for God knows how long, acting like someone kicked your dog or something,"

"I do not mope." Luke smiles. "But don't worry, our wedding will be cool, promise. No pomp, very little circumstance."

Reid sighs. "Yeah, well, at least there will be cake. Almost as good as pie." He waggles his eyebrows. "And there'll be you, looking delectable in your tuxedo."

Luke leans in to kiss him, smiling against his lips. "A lifelong commitment, and it's all about sex and food with you. How predictable."

"It's a comfort, isn't it Mr. Snyder?" Reid asks.

Luke threads his fingers into Reid's hair. "Actually Dr. Oliver, it is."

What follows is a very interesting interpretation of the seventh inning stretch.

 

***

So they'd gone with the traditional wedding vows. Reid hadn't expected to get emotional during them, but when Luke was looking at him with _those eyes_ of his, and saying those words about comfort and love and all the days of their lives... God. Who could blame him, really?

And he didn't expect to enjoy the first dance, either, because no doubt all of Luke's gazillion relatives would be standing around and gawking at them. But as the music started, Luke smiled at him, and Reid pulled him into his arms, where he fit just right. And after that he didn't really notice what anyone else was doing.

"It seemed like you got a little choked up during our vows, Dr. Oliver," Luke whispers, his lips brushing against the shell of Reid's ear, making him shiver. They had both decided to keep their own names. No hyphenating for them. Reid hates hyphenated names. It has nothing to do with him being sentimental about the whole ‘Mr. Snyder,’ ‘Dr. Oliver,‘ thing like Luke claims he is.  
  
"I did get choked up," Reid says. He looks deep into Luke's eyes. "It was the moment I first realized..."

Luke's eyes go even softer and dreamier. "Yeah?"

"That I forgot to get a prenup."

Luke snorts out a very undignified laugh.

"Well, then, we‘re even," Luke says, when he catches his breath. "Because I forgot to get one, too."

Reid shrugs. "I guess we're stuck with each other."

"I guess so," Luke says softly.

“Lucky me,” Reid says, rubbing his thumb over the dimple in Luke’s chin.

The moment is interrupted by the sound of forks clinking against glasses.

"What's that for?" Reid asks, looking around in confusion.

"Seriously? Weren't you at all those family weddings with me?"

"I was usually hiding out at the bar or the buffet table."

Luke laughs. "Right. Well, I think we're supposed to kiss, now." Reid can feel Luke's fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, just above the starched, white collar of his tuxedo shirt.

"Yeah? We're supposed to make out on demand?" He raises an eyebrow - then smiles widely. "Weddings are cool!"

"Told you so," Luke says.

"I guess we'd better not disappoint," he says, leaning for a kiss.

***

The look of surprise on Luke's face as Reid grabs his hand and pulls him into the coat check will be one of his favorite memories of their wedding day. But only one of. The whole day has been pretty fucking fantastic. Imagine that.

"Reid? What the..."

Reid closes the door and pushes Luke up against it, kissing him until Luke forgets what he was about to scold Reid for. It's a tactic Reid has perfected over time.

"Hi," Luke says, smiling a little dazedly, when they come up for air.

Reid is certain his expression is just as goofy. "Hello."

An adorable furrow develops between Luke's brows. "What are we doing? We're supposed to be mingling. We have to cut the cake, soon."

"Mmmm. Soon. But not now."

Luke's eyebrows arch toward his hairline. "Reid..."

Reid grins and kisses the corner of Luke's mouth. "It's time for you fulfill your vow, Mr. Snyder."

"Which one? Love? Honor? Cherish?"

"Blow job," Reid answers.

Luke shakes his head, attempting to look scandalized. "Reid."

"What? I fulfilled mine!"

Luke attempts to hide his smile. "Well, I guess you have put up with my family..."

" _Certifiably insane_ family."

"Okay, enough. They weren't that bad."

"Oh no? What about the attempted kidnapping of the littlest Snyder at the rehearsal dinner? And that...that uncle of yours that everyone thought was dead who showed up for the ceremony, and right at the ‘does anyone object‘ part, too."

"Cousin. Second cousin by marriage, technically. Well, actually, I guess he‘s kind of..."

"I rest my case," Reid says, unbuckling his belt. "Suck me."

"God, you're such a romantic."

Luke is trying his best to look disapproving, but the heat in his eyes gives him away.

"Luke," Reid says solemnly, taking Luke's face in his hand and resting their foreheads together. "You made a _vow._ "

Luke chuckles low in his throat, taking Reid by the shoulders and spinning them around until Reid is the one pressed up against the door. "I guess I _did_ make a vow," he says, dropping elegantly to his knees as he tugs Reid's dress pants down around his ankles. "And I think I definitely got the better end of the deal."

Reid closes his eyes and leans his head back against the door, carding his fingers through Luke's hair and trying to stifle a moan. "Doubt it."

Yeah. Weddings are cool. At least, _theirs_ is. Definitely.

 


End file.
